


three doors | tatlong pinto

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Filipino Character, Filipino Peter Nureyev, Love Poems, M/M, Meta Poetry, Other, Poetry, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: a poem about doors, choices, and things lost in translation
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	three doors | tatlong pinto

**Author's Note:**

> english translations are available when you hover over the text/click the text. yes, this is actually two different poems posing as its own translation and the reason for that is yours to interpret.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE KEEP CREATOR'S STYLE ON, I ACTUALLY WORKED SO HARD ON THIS 😭

may tatlong pinto, mahal. [there are three doors, love.]

sa likod ng una: siyang walang pangalan o tahanan. [behind the first: a man without a name or a home.]

sa ikalawa: isang halimaw na pumaslang na. [the second: a monster who has slayed before.]

sa ikatlo: tangang nabaliw sa kaiibig sayo. [the third: a fool driven mad from loving you.]

aling pinto ang isasara mo, irog? [which door would you close, lover?]

sinong pipiliin mo? [who will you choose?]

siyempre, 'di bale na sayo kung pa'no ba 'to.[of course, how this happens doesn't bother you.]

'di susunod ang diyosang nagtatanggol, [an avenging goddess doesn't listen,]

siyang gusto lang naman mabuhay [(he) who only wants to live]

kahit may mga halimaw sa paligid. [despite the monsters around (him.)]

hindi. sa mga tulad natin, [no. people like us,]

walang ibang susundin kundi ang atin. [we only listen to our kind.]

sige. [fine.]

ibahin natin 'yung tanong.[let's change the questions.]

kasi sa tatlong binigay sayo [because the three doors given to you]

iisa lang ang silid na pupuntahan, [lead only to one room,]

kung sa'n naghihintay ako para itanong: [where i stand in waiting to ask:]

sinong lalaki ang magbubukas ng unang pinto [what kind of man would open the first door]

para nakawin ang pangalan ko sa isang halik? [to steal my name with a kiss?]

sinong tao ang magbubukas ng ikalawang pinto [what kind of [person] would open the second door]

para lang palayasin ako at magkulong sa loob? [only to force me out and shut (himself) inside?]

at isa pa, [and lastly,]

anong klaseng binibini ang magbubukas sa ikatlo [what kind of lady would open the third]

at magmamahal sa akin ng walang pagdadalawang isip? [and love me without a second thought?]

three doors lie before you, dear.

behind door number one is a nameless man on the run.

behind door number two is a monster who killed a monster.

behind door number three is a fool who loved you.

which doors would you close, dear?

which man would you pull out?

of course, you don't follow the rules.

what are rules to a goddess,

sole protector of his innocents,

trying to get by in a place

that has monsters behind every door?

no, people like us,

we have to make our own rules.

alright.

let me ask a different set of questions.

the thing is, all doors open

to the same circular room,

in which i stand to ask you:

what kind of man would open the first door

and pluck my name from my lips with his own?

what kind of person would open the second door

and step inside, lead me out to close the door behind him?

and lastly,

what kind of lady would open the third door

and, without a moment's hesitation, love me back?

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy this is actually an old poem. 
> 
> so, if you have a twitter, [this](https://twitter.com/stubborn_jerk/status/1279471542326321153?s=20) is where i put the original.
> 
> if you prefer tumblr, i put it [here.](https://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com/post/627965680087613440)
> 
> I ALMOST FORGOT!! [wolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox) actually made a comic out of this poem which,,, hhhaha can i just say how much i Cried? you can see it on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/WolfyTheWitch/status/1300803557407375361?s=20) and on tumblr [here](https://thechannelwithoutaname.tumblr.com/post/628068489555509248/based-on-a-poem-by-stubbornjerk-go-read-its). please... look at it with your eyes.


End file.
